


Getting What You Want

by Tarash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Jensen, Community: spnkink_meme, Exhibitionism, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: From the spnkink_meme, written in 2010, for the following prompt:Jensen/Jared - exhibitionism, conflicted!Jared, voyeurism.Jensen was head cheerleader, and he set his sights on new teacher Mr. P. He had already told all the other interested parties (girls and boys) to back off. Besides, Jensen always got his man.





	Getting What You Want

When Jensen stated his intentions, Danneel just rolled her eyes. "Bitch, please," she said. "The English Lit substitute? No way, Jen, he's got uptight straight boy written all over him. Your pretty face isn't going to convince him to bend over his desk."

Jensen didn't want to bend Mr. Padalecki over his desk, he wanted to be bent over the desk by that man. He was tall and broad, and Jensen would bet he had a dick to match. "Shut up, Danni, you're just annoyed he didn't fall for your tricks."

Danneel sighed. "Sure, Jensen, I'm just jealous. Whatever, you do your best, I've got better things to do."

"And you tell everyone else he's mine," Jensen told her. "I'm not letting that asshole Tom get in the way again." He was still slightly bitter at the fact that Tom, who had only joined the squad that year, had managed to fuck the odd new Physics teacher, Mr. Collins. Jensen had had his eyes on that one, but then Tom had ruined everything. The gloating had been unbearable.

"Fine, geez, don't get your panties in a twist," Danneel huffed. "So, what're you going to do? Walk into his classroom and ask for help with your homework?"

Jensen smiled. "The old ones are the best," he said. "Plus, who can resist my ass in these shorts?" They were tight, and Jensen knew plenty of supposedly straight guys who checked him out when he was wearing them. "See you tomorrow."

***

Jensen smiled when he spotted Mr. Padalecki in his classroom, a frown on his face as he was grading some essays. No doubt he'd appreciate Jensen distracting him. He couldn't wait for Mr. Padalecki to fuck him over that desk, and wanted to know what it was like to be held down by that man. Danneel could say whatever she liked about uptight straight guys, Jensen knew that it was the seemingly uptight ones who were the dirtiest where it counted.

"Mr. Padalecki?" he asked, as he opened the door. "Can I come in?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure," Mr. Padalecki replied, looking surprised. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Jensen. Jensen Ackles, sir, from your senior class," Jensen told him, smiling at his teacher. This guy was gorgeous, and Jensen was going to enjoy his dick up his ass so damn much. He leaned against Mr. Padalecki's desk, noticing the brief once-over Mr. Padalecki gave him. Fuck yeah, he was being checked out. This one was in the bag, and Jensen hadn't even started. "I was having some trouble with today's class, I didn't entirely understand what you meant by the conflict Mr. Rochester must've felt in Jane Eyre. I mean, he was planning on marrying her, right?"

"Right, yeah," Mr. Padalecki said, brushing a hand through his hair and leaning back. "What exactly was it that you didn't get?"

Jensen moved a little closer. "Well, you said that it would be considered an inappropriate relationship, because Mr. Rochester is her employer, but obviously if she marries him she stops being his employee, so I didn't get what the big deal was." Okay, so he was being completely unsubtle, asking Mr. Padalecki about inappropriate relationships, but whatever, he had to start somewhere.

"Ah, yes, you see, it wasn't a relationship between equals," Mr. Padalecki explained. "Because Mr. Rochester was in a position of power. What if Jane hadn't felt the same way about him but had felt dutibound to marry him because he had power over her? He couldn't be certain her feelings were genuine, that's why he tested her." He backed away a little in his chair, and Jensen smirked as he saw Mr. Padalecki's eyes flicker to Jensen's behind. He knew his ass was that good.

"Who cares about that?" Jensen asked. Hell, he'd like to have an inappropriate relationship with Mr. Padalecki, no problem. "Nothing wrong with one person having power over the other, right? I think it could be fun."

Mr. Padalecki gulped at that, as Jensen slid closer on the desk. "I don't think this is a conversation we should be having, Jensen."

Jensen smiled. "I think we should, sir." He could see from Mr. Padalecki's expression that he liked being called 'sir'.

Mr. Padalecki suddenly stood up, towering over Jensen. "You should leave, Jensen."

 

Oh no, he had no intention of leaving, not now that Mr. Padalecki was a little bit angry and confused, and Jensen moved to stand closer to his teacher. "Are you sure that's what you want, sir?"

And there it was, a little intake of breath that told Jensen Mr. Padalecki didn't want him to leave, but that it was all those rules about inappropriate relationships making him act like this. "I don't think this is a good idea," Mr. Padalecki told him, looking slightly nervous. "Please leave my classroom."

Jensen pouted at him, knowing what effect his mouth usually had on impressionable men. Danneel had overheard even some of the football jocks comment on his cocksucking lips, and hell, Jensen figured that was a compliment. "Okay, sir, I'll do as you want me to." And did Mr. Padalecki's eyes widen at that a little? Yeah, they did. He so got off on the power thing. Cool. "I still need to go and get changed anyway, I came straight here from cheerleading practice, so I should probably take a nice, long shower. Sir."

Mr. Padalecki swallowed, his eyes looking panicky and nervous, and Jensen smiled to himself. "I, er, think you should do that. Yes."

Jensen sighed, and lowered his head. "You know, everyone else will have left by now," he said, glancing up at Mr. Padalecki. "I'd be all alone in there."

"You'd best get going then," Mr. Padalecki managed to get out, and quickly sat down on his chair, head bowed over the essays. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, sir," Jensen told him. "And I still have questions about inappropriate relationships and power, so if you feel like answering 'em, you know where I am, sir." He walked out, maybe with a little extra sway to his hips, but he knew Mr. Padalecki was checking him out.

Now he hoped Mr. Padalecki’s dick overruled his brain. Okay, so he wouldn’t be bent over a desk, but he could totally live with shower sex.

***

A couple of minutes after he’d got under the showers – the only person there, as he had expected – he heard a noise in the changing room. No doubt Mr. Padalecki had finally got with the plan. Jensen decided to pretend he hadn’t heard it, and that he really needed to wash himself thoroughly again, making sure to stroke and caress his own body, hoping Mr. Padalecki enjoyed the show. The thought of the teacher watching was an incredibly turn on, and Jensen couldn’t ignore his own hard dick any longer.

He leaned against the wall with one hand, letting the water hit his back, and his other hand went around his dick in a firm grip. He heard a quiet ‘oh God’ behind him, and he moaned softly as he moved his fist up and down slowly. He turned underneath the water, wanting to show himself off to Mr. Padalecki, but keeping his eyes closed for now. “Oh, fuck, yes,” he moaned.

“Jensen, I - shit.”

Jensen opened his eyes, smiling at Mr. Padalecki. “Hello, sir,” he said. “Something you wanted?”

“I really, really shouldn’t be here,” Mr. Padalecki said, more to himself than to Jensen, but his eyes were still glued to Jensen’s dick. “This is so wrong.”

Jensen just moaned again. God, why couldn’t Mr. Padalecki just get over here already? Not that it wasn’t hot being watched, but he needed a bit more than this. “Sir, please, just come over.”

 

He was glad to see that Mr. Padalecki, after a few seconds of consideration, started unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his clothes, and hot damn, the man was amazingly good-looking, and Jensen groaned at the sight of his half hard dick. He was so right about Mr. Padalecki being huge all over. “This what you wanted, Jensen?” Mr. Padalecki asked him, walking over to him.

“Yes, sir,” Jensen moaned, looking up at his teacher.

He gasped when Mr. Padalecki grabbed his wrist to pin it against the wall, moaning when Mr. Padalecki wrapped his own hand around Jensen’s dick. “You like that, don’t you? Calling me ‘sir’?”

Jensen whimpered, and nodded. “You like me calling you ‘sir’,” he replied.

“True,” Mr. Padalecki said, moving closer. “Would you like me to fuck you, Jensen? Oh wait, you don’t get a choice.” Mr. Padalecki grinned.

Jensen just nodded again. “Please, sir.”

“Got no lube, though,” his teacher told him. “So it'll hurt.”

“It’s – oh God – it’s in my bag,” Jensen moaned. “Small bottle.”

Mr. Padalecki raised an eyebrow at him. “You bring lube with you to school. Such a cockslut, Jensen.”

Jensen moaned when Mr. Padalecki’s hand left his dick. God, but that was good, and he was going to get fucked against the wall and he couldn’t wait.

Mr. Padalecki didn’t take long, reappearing with the small bottle in his hand and turning Jensen around to face the wall and pushing him against it. Jensen shivered a little at the sudden cold. “You do this often? Seducing substitute teachers?” Mr. Padalecki asked. “Flaunting your ass like that?” He gave the ass in question a firm squeeze.

“Yes,” Jensen replied, moaning softly as Mr. Padalecki’s fingers trailed over his ass, circling his hole.

“Such a nice, fuckable ass too,” Mr. Padalecki murmured, slipping one lubed up finger in. “But I bet you already know that.”

“Uh huh,” Jensen agreed, nodding vehemently.

Mr. Padalecki pressed closer to him, and Jensen whimpered at the feel of that hard body against his back, pushing him more against the wall. “Walking around in those little shorts,” he muttered. He slipped in another finger, and Jensen moaned, and moved back against him. “Begging to be fucked.”

“Please.” Jensen leaned his forehead against the cool wall. “Please, sir.”

The fingers disappeared, replaced by something much bigger. “Is this what you wanted?” Mr. Padalecki asked. “My dick in that ass of yours?”

“Yes,” Jensen hissed. “It feels – feels so good, sir.” He was sure it was the biggest he’d ever had, and it hurt a little, but nothing major. Nothing that wasn’t already fading.

“And you’re still so tight,” Mr. Padalecki murmured in his ear, sliding deeper and further into Jensen’s ass. “Such a good fuck.”

Jensen moaned as Mr. Padalecki started to thrust, feeling the slap of his balls against his ass. “Sir, I, oh God.” He was glad for the support of the wall and Mr. Padalecki behind him, because this felt incredibly good. He was going to come soon. “Please.”

“Gonna make sure you still feel this tomorrow,” Mr. Padalecki told him, thrusting harder and making Jensen whimper. “During class, gonna watch you squirm in your seat, gonna make it ache, Jensen.”

“Yes,” Jensen said, moving against him. “Please, sir.”

Mr. Padalecki’s hand went around his dick again, and a few firm strokes later, Jensen was coming all over his hand, whimpering as Mr. Padalecki continued to fuck him regardless. “Almost there, Jensen.”

Jensen closed his eyes. It was too much, too much pain and pleasure and everything. “Please.”

Mr. Padalecki came with a groan, and slipped out immediately. “Now, Jensen, I expect that answers your question. I can’t wait to see how your assignment turns out.”

Jensen nodded, not entirely trusting his ability to speak just yet.


End file.
